Packages are often used to display and dispense product particularly confectionery products such as gum, candy and the like. These packages are typically placed at the point of sale. Packages in the form of trays contain the product for display at the point of sale so that consumers can remove one or more of the products from the package.
In order to enhance the visual display, a header may be placed on the package to provide advertising and other information as to the contents in the package. In many of the prior art display trays a separately formed header is provided, which must be attached to the package for display purposes. This increases the cost of the package in that a separate header must be supplied. In other situations the cover of the package may be removed or manipulated to form the display header. In this situation, the package must include a closed cover which again increases the cost of the package.